Christmas On de Rocks
by Zeroburn00
Summary: Blade Breakers are stuck on an island for Christmas. A girl who thinks she has a bad life is about to meet some one worse off.
1. Default Chapter

The plane shook and rocked under the punishment of the storm. It was transporting a cargo many see as worth more than gold, it was carrying the Blade Breakers.

 Tyson was once again thrown against the window as Max fell on him and Kenny was using the little bag they give you if you don't feel well for the forth time. Ray was sitting relax in his cheer, but if the plane jerked his hands would grip onto the arms of his cheer and Kai was sitting with his arms crossed and eyes closed. (In other words Kai's usual style)

 Two women both dressed in black mini skirts and white shirts. They were looking thought the red curtain at the Blade Breakers. The one had blond hair that went down to her waist and brown eyes. While the other had black cut so that its length was in line with her chin.

"I'll give you that Kai is hot, but Ray is cute." Alex the blond says turning to Tasch. 

"Kai's not just hot he's Kai." Tasch replied.

"I think we need a second opinion." Alex say's slapping her hand to her face.

"Excuse me." a girl that is only a few years older than Kai says, she's dressed in the same uniform as the other two.  

She has shoulder length red hair and light green eyes. She strides up to Kai and Ray.

"Hi, I'm Cassy. Can I get you anything?" She says with a sweet smile.

"Water please and I'm Ray." 

"And anything for you?" she says turning to Kai.

"Hnm."

"Aaa... ok I'll be back shortly with your water."

As Cassy walked back to the kitchen Alex grabbed her by the arms.

"So who do you looks better, Kai or Ray?"

"Well... Kai, but his personality sucks." 

"Ha, you owe me ten bucks." Tasch states to Alex.

Cassy walks out to Ray and gave him, his water.

"Because of the turbulence, we are force to land at Yuki-onna island and from the look of the weather the airports with be closed till after Christmas." Came the pilots' voice over the intercom.

"Great we're not going home and we don't have a place to stay." Tyson moaned.

Cassy looked around at all the depressed faces, but what struck he was that Kai's hadn't changed. She wanted to help them after all it was Christmas.

"If you guy's need a place to stay you can stay at my place or I could take you to a motel."

"You live on this island?"  Max asks

"Yip." 


	2. Lunch & a Fight

 I don't own Beyblade

Lunch and a Fight

'So here we are walking to Cassy's place in the middle of a storm and we aren't even getting wet. Thanks to this nifty dome that's built over the city and even the park. As Cassy explained it this place gets non-stop storms for over four months a year, causing damage to structure and not to mention flooding so the company that basically owns this place built the dome for protection. Thanks to Cassy we got a great hotel, so to thank her Tyson came up with one of his good ideas to the shock of everyone. So now we're going to surprise and thank Cassy by taking her to lunch. Max won't be joining us as he ran into Emily and the disappeared together. Tyson on the other hand decided to get a head start going straight for the restaurant and Kenny went with him to make sure there is still some food left by the time we get there. So it's up to Kai and me to get Cassy.'

Kai and Ray stopped in front of a building that looks a lot like a temp except for the sign on it that read: 'Lin Kuei dojo'

"Well this is the place lets go in."

"Hnmm." was Kai's response. 

As they walked in they were greeted by an elderly woman sitting at a desk, on the desk was a phone and a scroll.

"Can I help you young men?" She said warmly.

"We're looking for Cassy, mam." Ray said in response.

"I'll go get her for you." Said the woman getting up and walking off.

While the were waiting Kai too up his normal position against the wall, but something in one of the practice rooms. A girl about his age was practicing in it, she was wearing a pair of grey cargo pants and a black sports bra. She had brought red hair that was tied in a ponytail that reach to just below her shoulder blades and her eyes were a tropical green. She was using a Katana to cut at the air, she moved with grace as her sword cut through the air. A long forgotten memory rose in Kia's head.

 Remembering how he had once train with such zeal to try and get his grandfathers love, this girl was doing the same as he once had she was trying to get people to love her by being the best like he once had. By watching her you would be ignorant of this fact, but Kai had done the same once and he knew what he saw.

"Ray, Kai! What are you guy's doing here?" Cassy shouts interrupting Kai's thoughts.

"Well, we wanted to thank you for taking us to that hotel so we decided to take you out for lunch." Ray explained

"Ok, but can I bring some one with?"

"Sure."

"Lain! Come over here we're going to lunch!" Cassy shouted to the girl Kai had been watching.

"What is it sis?" Lain asked

"Ray, Kai this is my sister Lain."

"Nice to meet you." Ray said shaking her hand.

"Same here." Lain replied then she turned to Kai only to get a

"Hnmm" Lain frond at that, but ignored it.

******

Jade Dragon (Don't own)

The lunch when uneventful, Kenny, Tyson, Ray and Cassy chatted. Kai was silent as usual and Lain seemed distant and depressed. And when I said it was uneventful I meant until the had finished.

"Hey, Lain beyblades as well. Why don't you guys battle?" Cassy stated.

"Ya I'll take her on!" Tyson announced.

"You'll lose" Kai from Kai.

"Why do you say that, Kai?" Ray asked

Kai turns to Tyson, who is sitting on his left, breaths in and then blew on Tyson lightly. This cause to fall of his chair.

"Tyson can't fight after he has eaten too much." Kai stated simply.

"Then I'll take you on." Lain spoke up for the first time.

"No, it would be a waste of my time." Kai replied.

"Why? Lain seems like a good blader." Kenny asked.

"She's to weak."

"I'm not, you f..." Lain was interrupted by the waiter.

"Your bill." The waiter said putting it on the table. Cassy picked it up and when she saw the price she almost fell off her chair.

"Guy how are you guys going to pay this I thought Tyson said you were broke." At this statement the waiter started to twitch.

"Ow, we are, but Kai's not." Ray said as Kai pulls out a black credit card.

 The waiter takes the card as if it is the most valuable thing on earth.

"Give yourself a 10% tip." Kai shouts. Now the waiter was in bliss as he skipped off. He had just gotten a tip bigger than his Christmas bonus.

"You have a black card there are only one hundred in the world and you have to have a fortune to get one." Cassy stated in amazement.

"82 actually" Kenny corrected.

"So that's why you won't battle me your a stuck up rich kid." Lain said to Kai.

"Hnm. Fine I battle you, but only if you beat me in a fight first." At this Lain grinned.

******  

At the dojo

Lain and Kai where in the training hall she had been in earlier, while the others were watching from the sides. Lain had her Katana as Kai had suspected she would and he had a bamboo rod that stood a foot above his head. Lain was in a fighting stance while Kai just stood there holding the rod in right hand.

"Fight!" Cassy shouted.

 Lain ran at Kai and sliced down with her blade. Kai sidestepped her attack and held her blade to the ground with one end of the rod. He the reversed the rode causing the other end to hit Lains wrist causing her to drop her blade. She stepped backwards as Kai flipped his staff again flinging the katana to side to the wall behind him.

"As I said weak, so you're sorry for yourself when you have a great life." Kai said

"Shut up. What would you know." Lain spat back as she runs to her blade.

 She tried to run past Kai on his left side, but he tried to hit her on the chest with the rod which she blocked. Kai swapped sides of his rod taking Lains legs out from under her and when she hits the ground Kai has one side of his rod pressed against his neck.

"So why do you feel sorry for yourself?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but my dad died instead of me, I never see my sister as she's flying all over the world to get money to help my mom and we could lose our home." Lain said bursting into tears.

"As I said before you have a great life." Kai says dropping the rod and heading to the door marked men's toilet.

"How dare he, he has no right?" Cassy says moving over to her weeping sister.

"If anyone does it Kai, Cassy." Ray says.

"What?" Cassy turns to Ray.

"Kai has no family, he never knew his parents and his grandfather only saw him as a tool. Kai has little emotion and I don't think his has ever had some one else love him. You could say we're the only family he has."

Well that is I'm trying to finish by Christmas Eve so check when ever you can. Review! ^_^     


	3. A Swim & a Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.

A Swim & a Kiss

'After the "fight" I talked the Blade Breakers to go to the community center with Lain and me to cheer the kids up and to use the hot water pool. I was shocked to find out about Kai's past, but maybe this will help Lain. The guys are getting on pretty well with the kids, well all except Kai. He found himself a place on the wall and is just standing there eyes closed and arms crossed.'

A little girl with short blond hair looking up at her hero, her lavender eyes showed little sign of the argument that was going on in her head, but they still showed the signs.

"What do you want?" He commanded without even opening his eyes.

"I... I challenge you to a battle." She stuttered.

"Hnmm. You're too weak." His responded like ice.

"I... I challenged you. Y... you have to accept." She wouldn't let up.

"Fine." 

Kai and the little girl stood opposite each other ready to launch their blades.

"You call." Kai commanded.

"3 2 1 let it rip!"

The two blades shot off the launchers and headed towards the dish. Instead of landing on the dish Dranzer went straight for the other purple and grey blade. The impacted caused the little girls blade to fly past her and hit the wall behind her. Dranzer then returned to its master's hand. Kai walked past the girl as she began to cry, as he kept on walking he came to her blade bending down he picked it up the blade and walked back to the girl who was still crying. Kai bent down so that that he was face to face with the girl.

"What's your name?" It sounded more like a demand than a question.

"C- Chris" She said between sobs.

"Chris if I had have used all my power your blade would be destroyed." Kai said while putting the blade back into her hand. She looked as if she was about to let out a flood of tears.

"You can never become truly strong unless you know how weak you really are, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Chris nodded her head as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Good." Kai said as the side of his lips twitch up slightly so that it was almost unnoticeable. Chris then lunged out and hugged him, in a state of shock all Kai could do was pat her on the back.

Lain watched this in shock, she had thought that Kai was a cold hearted bastard and that he was going to leave the girl crying. Never had she expected this two happen, maybe he wasn't that bad.

"Come on guys lets go for a swim." Cassy's voice broke her thoughts.

******

At the pool

They had all changed into their swim suits. The girls were wearing one piece swimming costumes and the guys were wearing swimming trunks, but Kai was also wearing a blue shirt. Lain was sitting on the side of the pool while Cassy was in it playing with the kids when the guys got to the pool. Ray got a mischievous thought in his head and he went with it. He pushed Tyson into the pool, causing Tyson to grab Kai shirt, but instead of pulling Kai into the pool with him he pulled off Kai's shirt. Kai stood there his bare chest and back showing for about a second before grabbing Ray and throwing him on top of Tyson. He then stormed out.

 Lain let out a gasp as Kai shirt came off, normally she would have been drooling over such a perfect figure, but what see saw shocked her. Kai's chest and back were covered with scares from burns and cuts. When he stormed out she followed him.

"Kai wait!" Lain called, Kai stopped and turned to face her.

"What!?!" Kai responded.

"H-How did you get those scares?" Lain asked unsure if she should.

"My grandfather and his minions." Kai responded in monotone.

 Lain didn't know how to respond, it was true her life was great when compared to Kai's. She felt ashamed, but it still didn't take away the longing for love she had. Unable to think of anything and not wanting to make eye contacted with Kai she looks up only to have her eyes widen. Sensing something was wrong Kai looks up and spots what Lain was staring at... Mistletoe.

'Well it is Christmas' they both thought as they lent in and kissed.

While they kissed they sensed in each other the same longing for love and this only caused their kiss to intensify.

Only two chapters left and four days to go so maybe I'll make it.

Thanks to all of you how are reviewing me.

And LaDiNi that's were I took the name from.      


	4. Drinks & Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Drinks & Misunderstandings

Kai and Lain sat in a night club/bar, they had been there since after the kiss and although little was spoken a lot had been said between the two of them. They knew each other better than anyone else as they were kindred spirits. Presently they were lost in each others eye. Until they were interrupted by...

"Guys I found them! Here they are!" Came the all to familiar voice of Max.

The rest of the Blade Breakers plus Cassy File in around them.

"So Lain is Mr Sour-puss giving you a hard time again?" Tyson asked while making sure he was out of Kai's reach.

"Nope we were just talking." Lain said with a smile.

"Wow, Kai what did you do to my sister she never smiles." Cassy asked amused.

At this Kai smirked and looked at Lain. Lain raised her eyebrows in response, but before she could object Kai pulled her into a passionate kiss, their tongues "dancing" together. This caused Tyson to fall off his chair, Kenny went bright red, Max well... Max was Hyper and Ray was laughing to himself. Cassy was smiling to herself and happy for her sister. Kai pulled away from Lain who's eyes were out of focus and she had a Cheshire cat look, like Max :3.

"That's how." Kai broke the silence.

Later that knight Kai broke out the bottle of Tequila, salt and lemons for a session of Lick Sip Suck. Tyson was out cold after the first glass he got down, Max was gone after two glasses, but Kenny was out cold after smelling the stuff. So all that left was Ray, Cassy, Lain and Kai. Ray was drunk, you could tell from his oversized smile, Cassy wasn't far behind him and Lain and Kai were betting on who would go down.

"Ray going to pass out first." Kai stated.

"I bet my top Cassy goes down first." Lain said, her cheeks looked as if they had a blush.

"You're on if Cassy goes first I'll take off my top." Kai responded.

The two watched as Cassy and Ray started to lean and the they fell on each other.

"Shit, a tie. I go get another bottle." Kai said standing up.

 Kai walked over to the bar, but when he got there he spotted the only thing worse than a group of fan girls... A group of drunken fan girls.

 'Kai's taking a long time to get that bottle.' Lain thought as she turned to the bar only to spot Kai on the floor being straddle by some female, while she puts her tongue down his thought

"KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  


Kai manage to get the fan girls to stop trying to make him swallow her tongue as he looked up to find a very angry Lain looking down at him.

"Lain I can..." Kai was cut off.

"I hate you!" Lain said before running out of the bar crying.

"Lain wait!" Kai shouted after her as he tried to follow her only to find he was being dragged in the other direction by two of the drunken fan girls.

"SOME ONE HELP ME!" Kai yelled as he was dragged away.

******

That's it for Chapter four, looks like I'll  only be finished on Christmas day. Sorry about that, but please review and keep reading.     


	5. Final

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Christmas Joy

'What ever Kai did to Lain it really hurt her, he tried to apologize once, but she wouldn't listen to him. The Blade Breakers told me that he has become his usual cold hearted self. One good thing is that the man that was bothering mom about money she owed for the dojo said that they had mad a mistake and that we were fully paid up. To apologize for the mistake they said we could have the Christmas party for the kids at the community center here and that they would help, but only if the owner of there company could be the Santa."

"Hey Cassy" Ray yelled to the girl.

"Yes Ray."

"Have you seen Kai, he said he would be here."

"Sorry Ray can't say I have."

At the other end of the party the rather thin Santa had just handed out the last gift from his bag, went a small girl walked up for her gift. Seeing that the bag was empty her face saddened and she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Chris you don't think I would forget about you?" Santa asked.

"B-But your bags empty."

"I wouldn't keep such a special gift in that bag." Santa said, reaching in to his pocket and pilling out a box rapt in red with gold ribbon.

Chris opened the box to find one of the most beautiful beyblades she has ever seen, it was red and gold and shaped like Dranzers.

"Thank you K..."

She was interrupted by Lain form on stage. I hope you all are having a great Christmas, but before I let you continue I'd like to thank every one how help with this party and our sponsor umm.. I didn't get your name." Lain said as "Santa" walked on stage.

"Well first I have one more gift to give." He said handing he a small box wrapped in blue and silver.

Lain opened the box to find a necklace with a phoenix pendant on it in the middle of the pendant was a red diamond. Under it was a note that read "Lain I'm sorry for what happened, the psycho just jumped me, but it was partly my fault all I ask is that you find it in your heart to forgive me as it is Christmas. Love Kai." Lain looked up to find Santa without his beard looking at her. 

"Kai." Lain said with tears in her eyes, as she jumped him and kissed him. The room broke into cheers.

That's it guy's, sorry it was late. So here's a bonus.

Kai and Lain walked up to the rest of the Blade Breakers and Cassy.

"Guy I got your all presents to say sorry for being so cold hearted" Kai stated.

"Tyson the food is that way" That's all Tyson needed and he was off.

"Max There's a truck of sugar outside with your name on it." Max then Skipped out the room to the SUGAR.

"Ray here." Kai said putting a set of keys into Ray's hands.

"Why are you giving me a new room?"

"Go and see." Kai says pushing him towards the door.

"Here you go Kenny." Kai said giving him a box, the then left Kenny to drool over his new lab top.

"Cassy I didn't know what to give you so here." Kai said handing her a check, Cassy's eyes grew to the size of Tyson's dinner plate.

"I think you put the wrong number of zeros on." Cassy says, giving the check to Kai.

"Your right." He says giving her back the check after adding a zero, Cassy upon seeing the check faints.

******

Ray opens the door to his new room to find all the lights off except for the bed room. Walking in to the bed room he finds his "present" on the bed. Mariah.

******

Kai is pushed into Lains room by Lain.

"Lain what are we doing in your room?"

"Getting your present." Lain says with a smirk as she locks the door.     


End file.
